


Хамство, машины и кофе

by laya_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Harry, First Meetings, Grumpy Louis, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laya_s/pseuds/laya_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь не с первого взгляда :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хамство, машины и кофе

Наученный горьким опытом десятилетней дружбы, Лиам прервал разговор на второй минуте. Очень вовремя – Луи пребывал в отвратительном настроении и готовился разораться. Раздраженно ткнув кнопку, Луи отключил телефон… и через секунду вздрогнул от звонка в дверь. На пороге обнаружился незнакомый парень, жизнерадостно улыбающийся и излучающий дружелюбие.  
То, что излучал в данный момент Луи, можно было измерить разве что счетчиком Гейгера.  
Парень открыл рот, но Луи было достаточно одного взгляда на его легкомысленные кудри, повязанные дурацким платком.  
– Мне не надо чистить ковры, у меня уже стоят счетчики на воду, моя религия меня вполне устраивает, и говорить о ней я не хочу, благодарю, – отчеканил он и с наслаждением захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом продолжающего стоять с открытым ртом парня.  
  
Луи выматерился, врезал ладонью по рулю и вздрогнул, когда в стекло аккуратно стукнули костяшками пальцев. Вчерашний парень мило улыбался ему, стоя около машины.  
– У тебя сел аккумулятор, – безмятежно сообщил он, когда Луи злобно распахнул дверь. – Ты фары на ночь включенными оставил. Я хотел тебя предупредить вчера, но… кстати, я твой новый сосед, Гарри. Гарри Стайлз. Очень приятно.  
– Да неужели, – проскрежетал Луи сквозь зубы. И почему бы ему вчера не выслушать парня! Не похож ведь он на коммивояжера или проповедника. Вот на идиота – да.  
– Ты, наверное, на работу опаздываешь? – проявил чудеса проницательности этот Гарри, Гарри Стайлз. – Могу подвезти, мне совсем не…  
– Нет, спасибо, – решительно отказался Луи и также решительно зашагал к выходу с парковки. Он вполне мог позволить себе поездку на такси в обществе, хотелось бы надеяться, не такого болтливого идиота за рулем.  
  
Луи пришел к выводу, что его прокляли. Чем еще можно было объяснить тот факт, что он только что при парковке умудрился разбить фару – об другую машину! – он не знал. Конечно, он собирался продлить свою просроченную страховку. Завтра.  
– Ну бля-адь, – простонал он и уткнулся лбом в руль, тут же дернувшись от гудка. Не его день, определенно.  
И месяц, и год, мысленно присовокупил Луи, когда из салона пострадавшей машины появился ее владелец. Гарри почесал нос, разглядывая повреждения, и подошел к продолжающему малодушно сидеть в машине Луи. И снова деликатно постучал в окно.  
– Дежавю, – радостно уведомил он, когда стекло обреченно поползло вниз. – А ты…  
– Отвлекся, – огрызнулся Луи. В конце концов, его машина пострадала гораздо больше. – Мог бы аккуратнее выезжать.  
–Я даже мотор не завел еще, – примирительно заметил Гарри, и Луи закатил глаза. Подумаешь. – У меня, в принципе, все не так страшно, а вот твоей малышке «глаз» надо бы сделать. Слу-ушай, у моего друга автосервис неподалеку, хочешь, съездим к нему, он сегодня все и починит, а?  
Луи какое–то время молча разглядывал парня. Странный – не то слово. Не от мира сего, определенно.  
– Хочу, – в конце концов выговорил он. Почему бы и нет.  
  
– Он сделал это специально, – первое, что услышал Луи от черноволосого загорелого парня, похожего на пирата или Аладдина. – Подавай в суд, я буду свидетельствовать в твою пользу. Оригинальный способ знакомства. Хотя, Гарри у нас такой, он может…  
– Зейн, – мученически простонал Гарри, пока Луи озадаченно хмурился.  
– Это я в него врезался, – счел он нужным сказать в итоге, обдумывая информацию. Зейн пожал плечами:  
– Значит, ему просто повезло. Бросайте тачку, вечером будет как новенькая.  
– Сколько, я заплачу, – Луи вытащил бумажник, но Зейн нетерпеливо отмахнулся:  
– Угостишь его кофе, и мы в расчете.  
И исчез в гараже. Луи внимательно посмотрел на Гарри, у которого на щеках алели два пятна, и приподнял бровь:  
– Кофе?  
– С удовольствием, – смущенно кивнул Гарри.  
И улыбнулся.


End file.
